Why does it hurt so much?
by Uniquesoul99
Summary: Amy realizes her true feelings but no matter how bad they hurt Karma's hapiness will come first. set after 1.01 and the Kiss scene.


Why does it hurt so much?

"Way to sell it" Karma winked at Amy, then she moved over to the crowd to give them what they wanted. Amy stood still for a couple of seconds. Why did she do it? Yeah she said she'd do anything for her best friend but that was a rhetorical answer. She snapped back to reality when Karma took her hand and walked her to the crowd. Suddenly Karma's hand felt like a hot coal it burned her hand, it felt wrong. But why? In the history of their friendship they done things that weren't really straight now that she thought about always held hands and in the slumber parties they always slept cuddled up with each other. She never thought anything of now.

When the assembly was finished Amy ran out of the room faster than Usain Bolt. She didn't wait for karma because she knew that she wouldn't be able to look her in the eyes without crying or professing her lesbian love towards for her she didn't have any periods with Karma until 7th period.

Math class..Amy was barely even keeping attention to what Mrs. Rutherford was saying. " Miss Raudenfeld" The teacher broke Amy out of her daze. "What is the answer for number 3" Amy just sat there she sucked at math even when she was paying attention. "I don't know" she said in a small voice , some students started to laugh while others murmured things behind her back. "Quiet down students,and you Amy if you are not going to pay attention at least act like you care?.Amy nodded.

It was already 7th period ,Amy was a good student sure she wasn't a goody two shoes or a genius but she never disrespected a teacher or ditched today she seem to do what she never had didn't work at all,almost got sent to the principal's office,sassed a teacher and to top it all off she was about to was half out the door when she heard a familiar voice. "Amyyyy!"She didn't want to turn around,so she just kept walking. "Amy,where are you going? You know our class is on the other side of the school?Karma was so close behind her that she could smell Karma's fragrance but she didn't,instead she smelled a masculine one she instantly knew what happened .Amy's head turned around so quickly she could have broken it "Then what where you doing here?"she said trying to keep her anger from showing. "That was what I wanted to tell you in 7th period but since you're here,I can tell who got kissed by !" Amy's heart shattered in that very couldn't talk or move. "Where,were you going?"Karma asked "I…I was going to talk to about some extra credit work, 'cuse I'm failing."she tried to sound as casually as she could. "Oh..Okay hey I better get a move on I'll see you in the classroom can't get another tardy" Karma waved goodbye and before she knew it she had tears streaming down her face.

She walked and walked until she was far away from the mom was working ,her soon to be step dad Earl was on a buissness trip and lauren was still at went directly to her room and started sobbing. "I hate you" she managed to get out in between hair was a mess and her eyes were all she was worried about was The whole Karma was it so difficult?She just wanted for these feelings to go away.A warm bath would relax her so she took was 4 o'clock and no one was still at her was tucked in her bed,when suddenly her door jumped slightly scared,she was about to yell at Lauren for invading her she was meet with hazel eyes. "Karma? What are you doing here and how did you get in"Karma showed her the spare keys she once gave stared at her was wearing a blue floral dress with a knitted sweater. "Are you alright?"She knew the question was bound to happen but it didn't mean she was eager to she shrugged. "That's not an answer"Karma made her way to the bed and she laid next to Amy "Are you mad at me because you had to kiss me?"The metion of the kiss made Amy stiffen but not too much for Karma to notice. "was I a bad kisser?" "no"Amy's answer left her mouth before she could even process it. "It's just they are going to kill us once they find out we're faking it" It wasn't a total put her head in Amy's little gesture made Amy's stomach do stroked Karma's mahogany colored hair. "Maybe but tey don't need to know" she sat up straight and looked Amy in the eye. "But I never felt so happy in my entire life,I never have been part of the in crowd now I get to be the Crowd but the best part is that I get to share it with you."Karma's eyes sparkled in that moment Amy knew she would keep "faking it" just so her friend could be happy. "Fine,But if we get killed You will die first"They both made herself comfy in Amy's bed "Whatever you say,but let's watch Dance Moms"Amy smiled and cuddled with turned the T.V was sure that the weeks to come would be difficult but all she cared about was Karma's happiness.


End file.
